


Flowers Where Your Face Should Be

by harrisonbored



Series: Two Pilots and a Baby [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past hanleia and hanlando, Proposals, Weddings, other minor characters show up but i already feel like i’m clogging tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrisonbored/pseuds/harrisonbored
Summary: Poe asks a simple question. It gets Han thinking.(AKA Han is a nervous wreck who tries to propose for almost 7000 words.)





	Flowers Where Your Face Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i am an infp who is a sucker for respectful but romantic gestures.
> 
> reading the rest of the series would probably make this make more sense but if you don’t want to then basically all you need to know is that poe’s parents died and he was adopted by han and luke.

It wasn’t like Han hadn’t thought of asking Luke to marry him before. He had, quite a few times. He’d even brought it up once or twice in conversation, and Luke had always found it unnecessary. 

“On Tatooine, weddings were solely for legal reasons,” Luke explained. “Sure, people got married because they loved each other, but the only thing that pushed them to actually make anything official were property rights and things like that.”

Still, it caught Han off guard when Poe asked him, “Why aren’t you and Luke married?” in between sips of his milkshake.

Han choked on his caf. 

“I... We’ve just never thought it was something we needed to do,” Han replied, thinking through his words carefully. “We both love each other, why do we need a big ceremony or a document to prove it?”

Poe shrugged. “Mama and Daddy said they got married because of my Grandma’s religion.”

“Some religions do put a lot of meaning on marriage,” Han agreed. “But that’s up to those religious people to make that choice, and Luke and I aren’t religious.”

“Luke’s a Jedi,” Poe pointed out. 

“It’s not really a religion,” Han said, unsure how to explain the Jedi Order when he wasn’t even fully sure what it was himself. “Besides, Luke makes the rules and he said it doesn’t matter. Before, Jedi weren’t even allowed to be in love, much less get married.”

“How can you control falling in love with someone?” Poe asked. For a seven-year-old, he was pretty smart. 

“You can’t. That was the old order’s first mistake,” Han paraphrased Luke.

“Still. I think Luke would like it if you at least asked,” Poe said, returning to the original topic. 

“I might one day. What’s it matter to you, kid?” Han leaned over and playfully flicked Poe’s straw so that milkshake splattered on his cheek. 

Poe giggled, wiping at his face with his bare hand before licking the sweetness off of it. “I dunno. I heard him talking to Leia on the comm yesterday while you were workin’ on the Falcon.”

“Luke said something about a wedding?”

“Someone else was gettin’ married. He just sounded kind of sad when he talked about not being married.”

_Luke and his domestic bliss,_ Han thought to himself, mostly fond but a little exasperated despite himself. 

“Do you want to marry Luke?” Poe asked, pushing his empty glass out of the way. 

“I- I might,” Han said, taken aback. It wouldn’t change much, truthfully. Even now, in the incredibly unlikely event that they split, they would still have legalities to sort through because of Poe. They already lived together, were each other’s emergency contacts, fathers of the same child-

Why didn’t he just marry Luke?

Poe seemed content with that answer, so he had already changed the subject when Han started paying attention again. 

Still, if Luke was upset about it, why hadn’t he come to him?

When they got back home, Han sent Poe off to go play by himself for a while. As soon as Poe was out of earshot, he picked up his commlink and called Leia. 

“Hey, this isn’t a bad time, is it?” Han asked.

“No, I just finished lunch and have another half hour or so before the next session starts. What’s going on?”

“Poe asked me something when we went out to lunch today.”

“Yeah?”

“He asked me why Luke and I aren’t married. He mentioned that Luke had maybe mentioned something to you about not being... Happy about that? I guess?”

Leia paused for a moment. “Luke’s... Said some things to me before, yeah. Nothing like ‘I wish Han would propose already!’ or anything, but he’s definitely made it clear that he’d like to be married, especially since Poe’s come along.”

“And you haven’t mentioned this to me before because...?”

“You haven’t asked. Besides, most of the time we talk, Luke’s there, too. I’m not about to start a whole thing about it.”

Han nodded, like Leia could see him. “What- Has he ever said what he would want? Like, from a wedding, from a proposal?”

“No, not really. But, knowing Luke, he’d want something really simple and meaningful.”

Han nodded, like Leia could see him. Whether it was some Force nonsense or Leia just knowing him as well as she did, it seemed like she understood. 

“Do you want me to come by and hash out details? Like, the next time Luke’s not home?”

“Uh, yeah, that’d be good. Thanks, Leia.”

“No problem. Besides, I’ve already given you the shovel talk.”

“Yeah, roughly twelve times.”

“Don’t think I won’t make it thirteen.”

“Get back to work, princess.”

“Go wrangle your kid, scoundrel.”

Han spent the rest of the afternoon nervously watching Poe until Luke got home. 

“How did it go?” Han asked as Luke walked into the kitchen, shedding his robes as he went. The only thing keeping this Luke from the Luke he met on Tatooine was the fact that he managed to drape the robes over the back of a chair rather than leaving them on the floor. 

“It went,” Luke replied, sinking into the chair. 

“I’m guessing you still can’t find somewhere big enough?” Luke had been searching for a place to relocate to start his Jedi school in earnest. Finding the right spot had proved incredibly difficult thus far. 

“It’s not the space, if I just wanted space we could go out in the middle of nowhere. But I grew up on an entire planet that could be defined as the middle of nowhere, and I remember how isolating that was as a kid. I don’t want to put Poe through that. It needs to be somewhere relatively close to town and school and his friends.”

Han hummed sympathetically. “Chewie brought back some of the soup you like so good from Kashyyyk. I could heat some up if you want?”

Luke actually smiled at that. “This is why I keep you.”

“Glad to know why I’m not homeless,” Han said, leaning over to kiss Luke’s cheek on his way to the fridge. 

“Speaking of reasons you’re not homeless, we’re gonna have to postpone date night. We’ve got a wedding.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,” Han only sort-of lied, scooping out some hot soup to give to Luke. Now that he was watching for it, he could see the barely-noticeable sag in his shoulders at the mention of the wedding. Before, Han probably would have just written it off as continued exhaustion and frustration. 

“Yeah, your dress stripes are clean, right? I don’t think it’s too formal, but I’d rather be overdressed than under.” Luke gratefully took the bowl from Han and dove in, pausing only to blow on the steaming liquid. 

“I think so. I’ll make sure to take them to the cleaners before this weekend if not.” Han turned to call out into the apartment. “Poe, do you want soup?”

“Is it Chewie’s?”

“Yeah!”

“Coming!”

Poe came skidding into the kitchen, chattering away as soon as he saw Luke, effectively ending all wedding conversation. 

Luke was working around the house the next couple of days, so finding time for Leia to come over to talk required some patience. Finally, he got a last-minute message about some potential Jedi ruins off-planet, requiring his immediate attention. 

“I should be back in time for this weekend,” he said to Han as he sorted through his bags at the hangar. “If not, the Solis’ wedding gift is in the hall closet. It’s not wrapped but I’m sure we’ve got some paper lying around.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all under control,” Han promised, reaching over with his free hand to rub Luke’s arm. It was early, before dawn, but Poe had insisted on seeing Luke off, so he was there. He was half asleep, still wearing his pajamas, and being carried by Han, but he was there. 

“I know you do,” Luke replied warmly. He leaned over to kiss Poe’s cheek. “You take care of Han while I’m gone, okay? Make sure he doesn’t blow anything up on the Falcon.”

“Hey, that hasn’t happened since the last time we were on Yavin IV and you know it!” Han said indignantly. Luke just laughed at him.

“Like I said, don’t let him set fire to anything.”

Luke hugged Han and kissed him goodbye before boarding the ship and taking off. Poe, better about his separation anxiety than he had been as a smaller child, was upset enough to not immediately knock out, but he wasn’t crying. Han carried him back to the speeder, where he finally did fall asleep. Han tucked him in on the couch, seeing no reason to take him all the way back to bed. He also didn’t see any reason to go to bed himself, considering the sun had finally risen, so he picked up his commlink and set it to contact Leia. 

“Is someone dead?” Leia asked, obviously just woken up.

“Jeez, I forgot what a ray of sunshine you are in the morning,” Han replied.

Leia audibly groaned. “Han-“

“Okay, okay. Luke left on a sudden mission. I was wondering if we could meet up to talk about... Proposal stuff.”

“Yeah, I’m off today, so I’m free whenever,” Leia replied, tone softening. 

“Great. Go on back to bed and get some more rest, we can make it a lunch date.”

“Yeah, will do. See you then.”

“See you.”

Leia hung up first, leaving Han to stand in the quiet of the apartment. _I’m really committing to this, huh?_ he thought to himself. Still, he couldn’t fight that twinge of excitement in the pit of his stomach, nor did he want to.

He set about making himself something to eat, knowing it would be two or three more hours before Poe would be up. School was out, so Han knew he would have to find something to keep him occupied while he and Leia talked. He could hopefully ask Chewie to babysit; Poe liked hanging out with Chewbacca anyways, and Han knew for a fact he’d be back working on the Falcon today. A perfect recipe for getting Poe out of the house for an afternoon. 

Halfway through the morning, Han was beginning to regret setting his meeting with Leia so late in the day. He was able to distract himself by making Poe breakfast, but once Poe had gone off to play by himself, Han was left alone to worry. What if Leia was reading Luke all wrong, what if he actually didn’t want to get married and this was all a big mistake?

“You’re nervous,” Poe pointed out as they waited for Chewie to come pick him up. “What’s wrong?” 

He must be pretty obvious if Poe of all people was picking up on it. Maybe it was because he’d spent the whole morning pacing, or maybe it was the fact that he was holding a tissue over a scab he’d pulled off?

“I’m just worried about Luke, is all,” Han only halfway lied. 

“Me, too,” Poe admitted, gnawing on his thumbnail. 

“Hey, we shouldn’t be. He’ll be all right. Luke’s tough as nails,” Han reassured him, pulling his finger away from his mouth. “And don’t bite.”

“Sorry,” Poe said, but immediately went back to his nail.

Han rolled his eyes but didn’t stop him a second time. Thinking back to the bloody tissue, he figured it was a little hypocritical anyways. “We can call him when you get back from fixing up the Falcon with Chewie.”

“Okay.” Poe smiled a little brighter, finally moving his hand away from his mouth. 

Chewbacca got there a few moments later, quickly taking Poe and giving Han a pat on the back that made his teeth knock together. “For good luck,” Chewie had explained. 

Han thanked whatever higher power allowed Leia to show up only seconds after Chewie and Poe had left. Han wasn’t sure he could handle too much more pacing. 

“I’ve got something for you,” Leia said, stepping inside and letting Han shut the door behind her. 

She pulled a cloth bag out of her dress pocket and laid it on the kitchen table. “Bail kept some of my mother’s— Luke and I’s real mother— jewelry after she died. I grew up wearing them to special events. It’s kind of a miracle they survived the... The Death Star,” she paused for a second. Han rubbed between her shoulder blades. Alderaan was still a sore spot, even now. 

“I’m fine,” she insisted. She sounded composed, and there weren’t tears in her eyes, but her fist were balled up so tightly Han could tell her nails were leaving indents. “Anyways, I had left them behind at a vacation home we had off-world at one point. I don’t know if any of them are her engagement or wedding rings, or even if she had those, but I was thinking we could repurpose something. Make it a little more Luke’s taste.”

“Sounds good, but you don’t have to part with something that important to you,” Han told her. 

“The only thing Luke has to remember either of our parents by are bad memories. I can at least try to share.”

Han nodded. “Well, thank you.”

Leia smiled. “It’s no problem.”

She gently emptied the bag, laying several necklaces, bracelets, and rings out on the table. Han didn’t know much about Leia and Luke’s biological mother, only what Leia’s parents had told her from a young age. She had been a former queen of Naboo, later a senator. While Leia and Luke would probably never know the full truth about her relationship with Anakin Skywalker, they were comfortable with the amount they knew. Either way, Han was suddenly very aware of what that meant. He could tell that most of the items in front of him were worth more credits than he could imagine.

“Luke’s not gonna want anything big or flashy, it’d get in the way,” Han thought aloud.

“That rules out most of the necklaces,” Leia said. “The rings would be too small, but we could have them resized?”

“We could.” Han picked up one ring, simple, with intricate vines carved all around it. There were no gemstones, making it the most simple thing there. 

“How about this one?”

“I think he’d like it,” Leia said. “If you want to go jewelry shopping before making a decision-“

“Nah, besides, I think Luke would appreciate the sentimentality more than anything.”

“I do, too,” Leia agreed. She made eye contact with Han and smiled reassuringly. “He’s not gonna say no.”

“I’m still nervous,” Han replied, picking at another spot on his hand.

“Stop that,” Leia chided, reaching over to stop him. “When Luke gets back, make reservations for that nice place downtown. I can watch Poe for you that night, if you need me to.”

“I don’t think Poe will complain about spending time with you,” Han said, laughing a little to himself. Poe thought Leia Organa hung the stars.

Leia almost blushed. “And I wouldn’t complain about spending time with him. I’m already training him to be my replacement.”

“What happens when he decides he’s going to become an actor?”

“Then I’ll simply have to disown him. But I get a sneaking suspicion he’ll be a pilot, like his parents. Both sets.”

“He didn’t really have a choice,” Han said dryly. 

“I’m going to take this and have it resized while I’m thinking about it,” Han said. “And while Poe’s still out of the house.”

“Good. And Han?” Leia asked, rising to leave. 

“Yeah?” 

“He won’t say no.”

And with that, Leia swiftly left the apartment. 

Luke called in that night, right as Han was wrestling Poe into his pajamas. 

“This is a lot harder without someone else to keep a hold on him,” Han complained. “I had to bribe him with candy.”

“I’ll only be gone a couple days longer,” Luke replied. “I don’t think he’ll get too fat between now and then.”

“Oh, so it’s only when you’re here that you’re a stickler for the ‘no candy after bath time’ rule.”

“It’s hard to enforce them when you’re ten AUs away,” Luke admitted jokingly. “I trust your judgement.”

“Finally! It’s only taken you, what, ten years?”

Luke giggled, warm and welcome to Han’s ears. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, kid. You got any idea what time you’re getting back?”

“Early in the morning, before sun-up.”

“Gotcha. Two standard days from now?”

“Yeah, things went better than expected. I think the locals were just grateful that somebody finally gave a shit about preserving an important landmark.”

“It’s not like you were stormin’ the place to build an Imperial base. ‘Sides, I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this, but you’re pretty damn likable.”

“Put that on my tombstone.”

Han laughed. “Will do.”

“I’ll call around this time tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Get some rest, Han, you sound really tired. Is Poe that much of a handful?”

“Chewie gave him caf. I think that Wookiee is trying to kill me.” To be fair, it wasn’t a lie; the emotional labor of the day was what wore him out more, though.

“Oh, gods. Yeah, I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

Han and Luke said their goodnights and Han passed the commlink off to Poe, who went into an impossibly detailed recount of the day’s events. 

“Yeah, this morning Han was really worried about you. He picked a scab.”

“Tattletale!” Han called, loud enough so that Luke could hear. 

“Luke says if you do that too much you’re gonna get a disease and your arm will fall off!” Poe announced. 

“Tell Luke he’s a drama queen!”

“He says he heard that!”

Poe finished up with Luke and Han made quick work of getting him into bed. 

“You can stay up and play quietly, but if I hear you bein’ noisy, we’re gonna have a talk, okay?” Han warned. 

Poe nodded seriously. “Kay.”

“All right. Night-night.”

“Night.”

Han closed the door behind him and went back out into the kitchen. The little black box was still sitting at the back of the cabinet over the stove, where Luke couldn’t reach. Han rolled it around in his palm contemplatively. 

_He won’t say no._ Han could hear Leia’s voice in his head. 

“I hope you’re right, princess.”

When Luke arrived two days later, Han went to meet him at the hangar. The box sat in his jacket pocket, its second home aside from the cabinet. 

“I missed you,” Luke sighed, pulling Han into a tight hug. 

“Bad flight?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Luke moaned. “I don’t know why I don’t just have you fly me everywhere.”

“We can just homeschool Poe,” Han teased. 

“Speaking of...” Luke pulled away from Han and knelt down to hug Poe. “I missed you, too, buddy.”

“Missed you, too,” Poe mumbled into Luke’s shoulder. Poe finally pulled away and Luke rose back up to full height. Luke let Poe drag him by the arm back to their speeder. He sat in the back seat, but that didn’t stop his enthusiasm, leaning up as far as the safety belt would allow him to chatter on about the past few days. 

They arrived back at the apartment, just in time to turn around for the wedding. Luke managed to make his space-travel stubble look presentable, while Han fought with Poe’s hair. 

“It’s never gonna slick back,” Han groaned, firmly holding Poe in place. Poe squirmed in annoyance, but didn’t try to move away. 

“Just leave it,” Luke said.

“I told you it would look fine down anyways,” Han grumbled, but released Poe from his grip. Poe immediately sped off, leaving Luke to holler “Don’t get your clothes dirty!” after him.

“Can you fix this jacket collar in the back? I just keep twisting it,” Luke said to Han. Han stepped up behind him, easily fixing his jacket. Before he stepped away, he trailed his fingers lightly along the nape of Luke’s neck. Luke shivered. 

“Don’t do that,” he hissed, clearly only opposed to the touch because it excited him. 

“I missed you,” Han replied breathily, leaning over to kiss Luke’s cheek. “You were gone for three whole days and you’re gonna make me wait—“

“Not when Poe could walk in!” Luke interrupted, eyes darting to the open door. “Later,” he promised, leaning up to kiss Han on the lips. 

Han watched Luke as he left the bathroom, and couldn’t help but be hit with both a wave of anxiety and reassurance at seeing him in person. Luke was _gorgeous_ , but also, Luke was _gorgeous_.

Han sighed frustratedly to himself and made a note to get the ring out of the cabinet when they got back home that evening. 

The Solis’ wedding went smoothly, beautiful and too elaborate for Han’s taste, but not obnoxiously so. Poe laid in the floor beneath the rows of benches, playing with his model speeders, but he was quiet and there were enough kids at the wedding that he didn’t look out of place. Han wasn’t entirely sure he’d haul him up even if he did, to be honest. Mainly because he found himself paying more attention to Luke than he was to either the ceremony or Poe. 

Luke seemed genuinely happy, clapping and laughing and sighing sappily in all the right places, but Han picked up on the little expressions and body movements. The Solis’ had gotten together only a couple months before they had (officially, at least, those months before and during Hoth didn’t count), and he didn’t miss the slight fade in his smile at the mention of that. 

Despite the extravagance, the wedding itself was blessedly short. The reception was alive with a full band and an open bar. Luke and Han didn’t drink heavily around Poe as a rule, unless something really, really traumatic had happened, but there was nothing wrong with getting a little tipsy. Besides, Poe had run off with the other Rebellion fighters’ kids, all of whom were roughly the same age. Leia had accused them all of planning it behind her back to make her look bad. 

(“Imagine if you had had a baby then, though,” Luke had pointed out. “It would’ve been Han’s.”

Leia’s nose wrinkled. “Yeah, maybe it was for the best that I missed that meeting.”

“I heard that!”)

“Wanna dance?” Han asked after Luke’s third drink.

“Sure,” Luke replied, handing off his mostly empty glass to a server and linking arms with Han. They walked out to the ballroom floor, where several other couples were slow dancing. 

“It’s been a very pretty wedding,” Luke commented, his arms around Han’s neck. 

“A little much for me, but I’d be satisfied with you ‘n me ‘n Poe on the Falcon.”

“No Chewie?”

“Well, I figured he’d be a given.”

“Or Leia?”

“She’s officiatin’, sweetheart.”

Luke laughed at that, letting Han jokingly dip him, which was greeted with several cheers from some drunk rogues. 

“But you’d be okay with that? Just gettin’ married on the Falcon? No fanfare or anything, just a few people?”

“I think Wedge would murder me if I didn’t invite him, and I don’t think it would improve your relationship with Mothma or any of the other higher ups to leave them out, but yeah,” Luke replied. “Why?”

“No reason,” Han said, trying to be smooth. “You brought it up.”

“I thought you did?” Luke cocked his head in confusion, and Han’s heart skipped a beat. “I don’t know, I might be drunk.”

“Am I gonna have to cut you off?”

“Maybe. I would like just some water, though.” As he spoke, the song they were dancing to ended. 

Han took his out and slipped away to grab flutes of water for both him and Luke. He tracked down Poe in the crowd, just to fulfill his good dad duties, then returned to where Luke had sat back down. 

The rest of the night passed without incident, and Luke had a drink and a half more, almost guaranteeing he would write off the wedding conversation earlier. Han almost wished he hadn’t; he would rather Luke have some clue and just stop him before he embarrassed himself rather than get rejected after going to all the effort. 

Still, Luke would be home for date night next week. 

They shipped Poe off to Leia’s, opting to give Chewie some alone time to do repairs on the Falcon (plus, Han hadn’t quite forgiven him for the caf incident). Han waited for Luke to get ready and worried the ring box back and forth in his jacket pocket. 

“We going?” Luke asked, appearing in his slick, black Jedi digs topped with the yellow jacket he had stolen from Han for the medal ceremony back after the first Death Star. It felt like two lifetimes ago. 

“Didn’t know you’d kept that,” Han said, looking him over. “Also thought you were gonna try and grow the beard in?”

“Nah, it was looking way too pubescent for my tastes,” Luke replied. “Maybe one day, but not right now.”

“Hey, it made you look younger, that’s rare for a beard.”

“Not in a good way, Han.”

They took the speeder downtown, to the quiet little restaurant that served upscale versions of the Tatooine-native cuisine that Luke associated with his childhood. It was on the top floor of a repurposed Empire government building, offering an excellent view of the city. 

Luke stared out the window dreamily as they waited for their drinks to arrive. “You know, I used to fantasize about places like this as a kid. Planets like Chandrila.”

“Don’t blame you, kid. Tatooine’s ‘bout as low on the totem as you can get while still bein’ a populated planet.”

Han leaned back in his chair and looked out, too. “As a kid, I used to fantasize about being someplace like here, too. In the nice, safe parts of the city, not the seedy underbelly.”

“That’s fair,” Luke replied. “I’d like to visit Corellia one day, for personal time, not for business.” They’d been on Rebellion matters once or twice before, but never for long and never for fun. 

“You get out of the inner-city smog and towards the coast and it’s real beautiful, honestly. Before my mom died and... Stuff happened with my dad, we used to take weekend trips out to the cliffs when he was off. I don’t have a lot of good memories from Corellia, but those are most of them.”

“I imagine the cities aren’t too bad, either, if you’re in the right places.”

“All cities got a dark side,” Han agreed. “Corellian cities are just more dark than light.”

Han sat up and looked at Luke. Bathed in the soft light of the dining room, his face lit up by the flickering lights of the city outside, he looked maybe as beautiful as Han had ever seen him.

“Hey, Luke—“ Han began, before a waiter sat down their drinks, interrupting him.

“Thank you,” Luke said kindly to the waiter, before taking a deep sip. 

“What were you saying, Han?” Luke asked once he sat down his glass. 

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Han chickened out, lightly patting his jacket pocket. He could still feel the outline of the box.

Luke shrugged and turned to look out the window again. The view from their apartment was nice, but it wasn’t right in the heart of downtown. The lights of the city looked distant and twinkling from home; here, they shone almost as brightly as daylight. 

Food came and went, and Han still found himself struggling to find the right time to ask. Every lull in the conversation just didn’t feel promising enough, and after the food had arrived, Han felt bad about interrupting Luke while he was eating. 

Finally, they’d paid the bill and were headed back down to the bottom floor. Han ran his fingers along the box, unable to find words to say, proposal-related or otherwise. 

They reached the parking garage, walking in relative quiet to their speeder. Han had forgone valet, despite Luke’s urging. He didn’t like giving up any vehicle of his to a stranger— not his ship, not his speeder. 

Once inside, Luke sighed contentedly to himself. Han had intentionally not had much to drink, especially with a meal, so that he could safely get them back home. Luke, on the other hand, had had three glasses of wine. His eyes were fuzzy and sleepy, but he was wholly content. 

“Whaddya say we take a little detour on our way home?” Han suggested, still determined to propose tonight. “Go up to the old lighthouse?”

“Han, if you’re thinking that I’m going to turn down going to makeout point with you, you’re dead wrong.” Luke grinned at him. “Take off.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” Han said, switching the speeder into gear and swiftly exiting the garage. 

The trip up to the lighthouse took about half an hour, most of which was quiet. Luke stared dreamily at the lights of the city, and Han fought to keep his eyes on the road. Finally, they reached the dark outcropping that overlooked the harbor. He parked the speeder under a pair of moss-draped trees and turned to Luke.

“God, we haven’t done this in years,” Luke mumbled, leaning in to capture Han’s lips. He was loose, a little sloppy, and totally passionate. “Last time was before we adopted Poe, I think?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Han replied, easily leaning over to crawl over Luke. He felt warm and firm beneath him, the skin of his jaw smooth from his recent shave. He tasted like wine and the spicy noodle dish he’d had for dinner. Han could feel his heart fluttering in anticipation. 

Luke hummed into Han’s mouth, growing a little handsy. Because Han had entertained his anxiety, it was quickly consuming him, taking him out of the moment. Luke was moving fast, his hands working quickly to remove Han’s jacket—

Han jerked away, nearly banging his head on the roof. Luke sat up and looked at him in confusion. 

“Han, is something wrong?” 

Unable to answer, Han just stared at Luke for a few seconds before awkwardly forcing himself outside the speeder. Away from the city, the air was colder and crisper, causing him to shiver a little bit as he took a few steps away from the open door. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Luke was following him out. 

“Han, tell me what’s bothering you,” Luke said, walking up and touching Han’s arm. 

Han felt himself growing impossibly angry with himself. What a colossal mess he was, trying to make a perfect, romantic evening for the only person he’d ever connected this deeply with, and then totally screwing himself over at every opportunity. 

“I can’t do anything right, can I?” Han laughed bitterly, not looking Luke in the eye. 

“What are you talking about?” Luke asked, trying to get Han to face him. 

Han just shook his head. “I wanted tonight to be perfect—“

“And it has been. What’s going on?” Luke wrapped his arms around Han’s waist almost desperately, his hands sliding along the sides of Han’s pockets as he did so. 

Luke froze. “Han—“

“Shit, I wanted this to be a lot nicer.”

Still, if Han bought into anything about the Force, it was clear that it was orchestrating something for him. 

Han pulled the box out of his pocket. “Do I get down on one knee or have I ruined that part of it, too?”

Luke covered his mouth with his hands, eyes welling up with tears. He took a couple steps back, allowing Han some time to collect himself and drop down. 

“Luke, I may have kind of botched this, but... Will you marry me?”

He opened the box and presented it to Luke, waiting for an answer. 

And at first, Han knew he was going to say no. That he had horribly misread everything, that Leia and Poe had horribly misread everything, and Luke was going to laugh at him. He braced himself for the embarrassment.

“Stars, Han, _yes!”_

Han jolted at that, and suddenly Luke was on his knees, too, hugging him tightly while he cried. After a shocked moment, Han quickly wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. 

“Fuck, you have no idea how badly I was scared you’d say no,” Han admitted, tearing up a bit. 

“There is no universe where I would’ve said no,” Luke replied, pulling away and allowing Han to slip the ring on his finger. “It’s really beautiful, Han.”

“It was your mother’s,” Han said. “Leia gave it to me and I had it resized.”

Luke gaped at him. “Leia told you?” he asked. “I thought I was being subtle...”

“Actually, it was Poe,” Han clarified. “Leia just helped me with ring shopping and confirmed his suspicions.”

“Damn, if Poe picked up on it...” Luke burst out laughing, tugging Han back into a tight embrace. 

“And here I was, thinking you’d say no!” Han began laughing, too, almost manic. 

They held each other, laughing through tears, for a few minutes longer. Finally, Luke pulled back and kissed Han gently, still tasting the salt on his lips. 

“You said this was my and Leia’s mother’s?” Luke asked, observing the ring. 

“Yeah, she said it survived sort of by a miracle from being destroyed by the Death Star, and felt like you deserved to have a good memory of her, too.”

Luke smiled fondly, holding the hand bearing the ring up to his heart. “I’m gonna thank her and strangle her the next time I see her.”

“We do still have to pick up Poe, you know,” Han reminded him. “Unless you wanna hang around?”

Luke shook his head. “Nah, let’s get home. It’s late.”

They walked hand in hand back to the speeder. Han took off back towards home, driving with one hand while the other rested on top of Luke’s. 

When they arrived at Leia’s apartment, she opened the door and looked at Han expectantly. “Well?”

Luke held up his hand as an answer, and Leia let out a noise that Han didn’t think she was capable of making. She wrapped both of them into a bone-crushing hug. 

“I knew you wouldn’t chicken out,” she mumbled against Han’s shoulder. 

“I almost did,” Han admitted. “I got through the whole dinner and drove him up to the lighthouse before I managed to do it.”

“And it was only after I felt the box in his pocket,” Luke added. 

Leia pulled back and rolled her eyes. “I would expect nothing less from you laser brains.”

“Is it them?” Poe yelled from the back, coming skidding into view. He and Leia had clearly been busy, considering he had several little braids in his hair. 

“I see you’ve gotten the Alderaani treatment,” Han said, leaning over to wrap Poe up in a hug. Leia braided anything her hands were idle over for too long: anyone’s hair (including Han’s, Luke’s, and her own), loose threads, Han even caught her trying to absent-mindedly braid mission printouts once. 

“My hands, they must braid,” Leia defended herself.

“I like it,” Luke chimed in, kissing Poe’s forehead. 

“You’re happy,” Poe commented, looking between the two of them. Not that Han and Luke weren’t usually in a good mood by the end of date night, but...

“You know how you asked me about Luke and I gettin’ married a couple weeks back?” Han asked. 

Poe nodded. 

“Well, I asked him.”

“And he said yes?”

“Yes,” Han laughed. 

Poe gasped excitedly, looking back and forth between the three adults. “Does this mean more cake?”

Leia, surprisingly, was the one who began giggling uncontrollably first, which everyone else followed suit. “Yes, Poe, we’ll have more cake, but that’s a little while away—“

“It doesn’t have to be,” Luke interrupted.

“What?” Han asked. 

“I told you, back at the wedding. Just the four of us, Chewie, the droids. Leia’s a senator, I think she can legally officiate.“

“What about Wedge?”

“We can call and see if he wants to come, but we’d have a party for all the rogues later. I just... I don’t wanna wait any longer.”

“You okay with that, Princess?” Han asked, looking to Leia. 

Leia shook her head and laughed. “I’ve made up harder speeches on the spot.”

Luke called Wedge over on the way to the hangar, where Chewie was waiting with an equally expectant look on his face. 

“Wedding’s tonight, bud,” Han informed him, dragging him on board the Falcon. 

Wedge arrived a few minutes later, taking a moment to observe the scene in front of him. Leia was scanning through a datapad on the legality of what basically read as an elopement, Threepio was fussing over Luke’s messy, maybe-post makeout hair; Han and Chewbacca were digging around for something in an old metal box, and Aretoo was chirping happily as he moved around from person to person. Wedge watched on in amusement for a full minute before Luke even realized he’d arrived. 

“Thanks for coming on such short notice,” Luke said, pulling him into a hug. 

“And miss out on whatever this is? I’m just sad Lando’s not here for color commentary.”

“And I’m sure I’ll get an earful for that,” Han called from the other side of the room, before quickly adopting a dramatized version of Lando’s accent. “Oh, Han, first you steal my ship, then you dump me, and now you don’t invite me to your wedding? What a terrible friendship we have!”

Wedge laughed. “Just make sure the party you throw has enough booze to make him forget.”

“Got that right,” Han mumbled. “We don’t have real rings... We could exchange hydrospanners? I got two of ‘em.”

Luke shook his head. “We can deal with rings later. Now that everyone’s here...” He walked over to where Han was and pulled him away from the box he and Chewie had been digging through. “Leia, are you ready?”

“I don’t think the union will be recognized in the half dozen remaining Empire territories, but who gives a shit about them?” Leia tossed the datapad behind her and nudged Luke and Han into place. Everyone fell quiet. 

“We’re gathered here today to witness the sudden and unplanned union of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. I knew from the moment that they blew down the door to my cell on the first Death Star that they were going to make my life a whole hell of a lot more interesting, and if you’d told me if I’d be officiating an impromptu wedding between my ex-boyfriend and my long-lost brother on a hunk-of-junk freighter in the middle of the night that day, I probably would have said: ‘Yeah, that sounds about right.’

“But Han and Luke are one of the best couples, and two of the best people, I’ve ever met. They’re my family, my closest friends, and I’m honored to be there for them. They’ve got the coolest, most wonderful son in the world—“ Poe gave her an appreciative thumbs up from where he was sitting in Chewie’s lap— “and they’re some of the most excellent parents I’ve ever seen.

“They have my approval, and my blessing, and I wish them nothing but the best. Did you two plan vows, or are we not doing those?”

“I suppose I can make something up,” Han said, before immediately softening. “Luke, I, uh... This really isn’t how I imagined tonight going, but I wouldn’t change it for the galaxy. I love you, weird Jedi stuff and all, and I wouldn’t change you for the galaxy. I never really had a... A real home before you, not in the emotional sense. But now I do. And I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

Luke grinned, tearing up again. “Han, thank you for everything you’ve added to my life. You’ve given me the adventure of a lifetime. I knew from the moment I saw you in Mos Eisley that you would be something special, someone special, and you really, really are. I know you were worried about ruining this night, but you’ve only made it something amazing. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Do you, Luke, take Han to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Han, take Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Uh, yeah,” Han stammered, making Luke laugh. 

“Then by the power vested in me by the New Galactic Republic, I now pronounce you officially married. You may now kiss.”

“Finally,” Han mumbled, leaning over and kissing Luke, followed by an eruption of applause that sounded far too loud for such a small group of people. 

“The tabloids are gonna have a field day with this,” Luke laughed against Han’s mouth.

“Let ‘em,” Han replied. “Besides, we got the emotional part out of the way. Now all that’s left is to get drunk and eat cake.”

“Can we have cake tonight, too?” Poe asked, running up to them and wrapping them both up in as tight a hug as his short arms would allow. 

“Is there anywhere that sells cake that’s still open?” Han asked. 

“I think I still have some cake that the Solis’ forced onto me in the fridge,” Leia chimed in. “It should be enough for us.”

“Then let’s have cake,” Han decided, picking Poe up and carrying him out of the Falcon, with the rest of the group following suit. 

Luke hung back for just a second, his heart warm and full. This was never the life he imagined for himself, but it was certainly one, like Han had said, that he wouldn’t change for the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> also padme’s ring described in this fic doesn’t actually exist (as far as i know). i did a little research on her jewelry but the only really pertinent thing i found was the japor necklace anakin gave her in episode i but she got buried with that... so i made something up. sorry to prequels stans im not one tbh.
> 
> leia braiding basically as a nervous tic was stolen from madame_alexandra, i believe her hanleia “identity” au but i’ve read so much of her stuff that i forget what comes from where lmao. 
> 
> title is from a song by the wonder years.


End file.
